This invention relates to new and useful improvements in button construction, particularly buttons which are adapted to be covered with fabric or the like for use in dressmaking, upholstery finishing and the like.
Conventionally, such buttons may comprise a hollow back shell with a stem detachably secured thereto. A hollow front shell snaps over the rim of the back shell and clamps the fabric, covering the front shell, between the two portions. Firstly, the sharp edges of the two mating portions often cut or fray the material and secondly, the fit of the two portions does not permit much variation in the thickness of fabric that can be used to cover the front shell. Consequently, the two shell portions are easily disengaged one from the other.